The Dex! Podcast 7: The Early Game!
The Dex! Podcast #7: The Early Game! is the seventh episode of The Dex! Podcast series. It's hosted by Alex, Pokekellz, and Jimmy. It covers The News, Top 5, and The Community Segment. "What's the best Pokemon you can find on the various first routes? Alex, Kellz, and Jimmy get to the bottom of it today, plus news, plus a BUTTLOAD of fan questions! Gear up for a long one, guys!"- iTunes description Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' * Intro: "Title Theme" - Pokemon Colosseum * Background: ** Various Tracks from Pokemon Colosseum * 'Outro: '----- The News * There is a new trailer for the Pokemon X & Y Movie: Cocoon of Destruction. Alex, Jimmy, and Kellz discuss the exciting things featured in the trailer, such as mega evolutions and footage of Diancie. Kellz speculates that the movie might provide hints as to how to get Diancie in-game. Alex says that he heard rumors of people hacking the game to get Diancie. All three are very excited for the movie. * Release dates and prices have been announced for Pokemon Trozei. Alex, Jimmy, and Kellz talk about the differences in price between regions and have an intense discussion about exchange rates. Jimmy proves that he knows nothing about international currency. * Twitch Plays Pokemon finished Pokemon Red Version and has moved on to Pokemon Crystal. Jimmy recounts some exciting events that TPP went through to beat Red's Elite Four. Kellz summarizes what is happening so far during Crystal and the crew explain some new mechanics that have been added to the game. Jimmy says that this version of Crystal is a confirmed rom hack, and Kellz speculates that Red on Mt. Silver may end up having Red's team from the previous TPP playthrough. Alex confesses that he hasn't been keeping up with TPP much. * On May 21, all Nintendo-hosted online features for the Wii and DS will be shut off. Alex sees this as a positive thing, but understands that some people may be sad about this. Jimmy feels bad for Black 2 and White 2 players who wanted to collect all the medals. Alex looks to the future and says he will be super sad when the same thing eventually happens to X & Y. The crew appreciates Nintendo moving forward with their online features.. The Top 5: Route 1 Pokemon RU: Poochyena # Pidgey # Bunnelby # Sentret # Hoothoot # Fletchling The Community Question What is your most clutch, intense moment in a Pokemon battle. * Pokekellz: In an awesome battle it went down to her Donphan vs. 3 of the opponents Pokemon. She beat the other two when she came to Garchomp. She was going to faint the Garchomp, but missed due to Sand Veil. * Alex: His Alakazam barely 3 Pokemon in a row with focus blast on 1 hp. * Jimmy: Went against a mirror Scrafty. He uses Dragon Dance Diggersby which was crushed with Bulk Up. Fanswers Email 1 (Siyaka) You've really inspired me to try competitive battling and try a Youtube channel. What's some advice for new Poketubers? * Alex: Watch lots of Pokemon content and find a niche that isn't already filled. Doing something that's already done will boil down to luck. * Jimmy: Put in a lot of work and make high quality content instead of trying to mass produce videos. Email 2 (Nate) * Alex: Charmander * Kellz: Charmander * Jimmy: Pikachu, but Bulbasuar when possible Email 3 (Jeff) What would you like to see in a Gen 1 remake in X and Y graphics. * Alex: I would like to see a remake in which there is a new story. * Kellz: Agree * Jimmy: Agree Email 4 (AJGroff) Personality or usability? Should randomized Pokemon be continued. Does it goes against the Pokemon theme that some Pokemon are useless since birth. * Jimmy: I feel like the theme of the Pokemon games and the theme of Competitive Pokemon. Competitive Pokemon is a test of the players. * Kellz: I agree, I feel like the Pokemon you get from in game aren't made for Competitive battling. What if there was a mechanic that made more Pokemon more prone to certain natures. * Alex: What would it hurt for there to be items like the ability capsule that changes the stats of the Pokemon at the end of the game? Email 5 (Aaron) Guest ideas, BrizzVoices, JWittz, and PurpleRodri. What's your favorite Pokemon type? Mine is dark. * Kellz: Ground * Jimmy: Fighting * Alex: Grass Email 6 (SurgeFeitland) Any suggestions for a competitive Pokemon team with gold Shinies? * Alex: Metagross, Goodra * Jimmy: Octillery, Forrretress * Kellz: Magikarp, Altaria, Azumarill Email 7 (Victini) Pokemon I would like to receive for V-day are a female Eevee Sylveon that I can evolve to and a male Eevee I can evolve to blue Sylveon Email 8 (Jaylin) Running facade on Mega Kangaskhan, bait them to use Will-O-Wisp. Email 9 (Hannah) Pokemon I think look awesome: Chikorita, Barboach, Delphox, Greninja's toungue is disgusting. I agree with Kellz, I would want Furret for V-day, Noivern was good in game. Do you nickname your Pokemon? I agonize over it. * Alex: I don't always name my Pokemon, but when I do I name them silly things. * Kellz: I name my Pokemon what they remind me of. In one play through I had all fancy names. * Jimmy: I spend a lot of time thinking up names. Email 10 (Thomas) Gyrados used to be a Water-Dragon. There was originally only one weakness to dragon so he was deemed OP and changed to Water-Flying. Email 11 (Kanitsee) Where should I go to learn about competitive battling. * Alex: Check out our Trainer tips. * Jimmy: You should check out the breeding tips. * Kellz: Also check out Showdown. Email 12 (Kai) * I like to use Liepard with Prankster, Leftovers, Swagger, Thunder Wave, Foul Play. Trivia * This is the first episode to use "bumpers", sound effects between segments. * This episode is considerably longer than the average DexCast episode due to the flood of emails Alex received when the DexCast went public. * Jimmy has a Chrome extension that keeps him up-to-date on Twitch Plays Pokemon events when he is away. * Alex considers "Spoonimal" to be the worst thing he has ever said. * The Dex Podcast episodes are now being released on iTunes a week after the Patreon release instead of a month. Category:The Dex! Podcast Episodes